Karge
'Karge '''was a former wrestler and tertiary antagonist in ''Firestorm where he was played by Vladimir Kulich. ''Firestorm'' Karge was a wrestler prior to turning to a life of crime. This led to his incarceration at the Wyoming State Penitentary. While he was there, he was approached by fellow prisoner Davis to aid in a prison break, and Karge agreed. A forest fire erupted near the prison so a group of convicts were put on a bus and taken out to the woods to assist a crew of firemen in battling the blaze. On the bus, Packer was introduced to his co-conspirators; serial rapist Packer, ex-pilot Loomis, the nervous Wilkins and group leader Randall Shaye. They reached a group of firefighters facing the fire, and all the convicts got off the bus. Wilkins provided distraction while Shaye knocked a prison guard and the others took the remaining guards, convicts and firemen hostage. Shaye killed Wilkins and framed a dead prison guard before they all stole the clothes of the firefighters and made off into the wilderness. The group encountered Jennifer, a bird watcher trying to escape the burning forest, and they agreed to accompany her to the supply post. Suddenly, smokejumper Jesse Graves landed nearby and warned the gang that they were walking towards a back fire he had lit. He then went with them to the supply post. At the supply post, Jesse went in alone and Shaye ordered Karge to follow and kill him, revealing his criminal status to Jennifer. While Loomis and Packer and took her to a nearby car, Shaye told them that he would get Karge. Inside the cabin, Karge attacked Jesse with an axe, but Jesse had his own axe which he used to fight back. Outside, Shaye barred the door shut and covered the place in gasoline. Jesse knocked the axe out of Karge's hands, sending it crashing through a window. Karge retaliated by knocking a shelf down on top of Jesse, claiming that he remained undefeated. Karge calmly walked over to the door and tried to open it, but find it wouldn't. He screamed to Shaye and demanded to know what was going on. Shaye explained that he never truly planned to split the money with his co-conspirators, and by killing them he'll cut his losses. Shaye then calmly fired three shots from his gun through the door, all of which hit Karge in the face and killed him. He fell back into Jesse's arms as Shaye fled the scene with Loomis, Packer and Jennifer. Shaye told them that Jesse had killed Karge by hitting him in the chest with his axe, but assured them that Jesse was burning for it. Unknown to them, Jesse escaped on a motorcycle just before the cabin exploded. Karge's badly burned and unidentifiable body was later pulled out, and for a short time there was fear that the corpse belonged to Jesse. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Firestorm characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Male characters Category:Characters played by Vladimir Kulich